Deckard Smitus
Overview A wolf in sheep's clothing, the creeper in the shadows, the man in darkness. This assassin represents the off feeling you get when you're alone in the night and his pessimistic nature only sees the worst in everything and cancels out any ray of light aiming to show the way to those he comes to confront from behind. Background The introvert was born in the West Blue region, a land where law and freedom clashed with great power. Whereas most at their early childhood found the way to make bonds and forge a future, Deckard in his young days chose to stay behind home and entertain himself with what parents provided him with, as such, the way of silence was assured to be in his nature. As he grew older and thus more capable, his father, who was always doing shady jobs that weren't exactly legal, paved the way for him to enter the underground that he would be more comfortable in. A guild of rogues and outlaws flourished at the time, and he was a perfect fit due to his personality. While pirates and marines clashed in the open sea, these people chose to perform in the shadows, representing the battles that are never spoken about until one has already been dead for far too long to call it recent, poisoned or back stabbed. While his father was a fence and thus not as important, he was allowed to undertake basic training and learn to accept the shadows and forsake the light. Even as a novice, he learned the fragility of loyalty and the uselessness of the invaluable treasure that is friendship. Such values enforced the transformation from a warmth youth to a cold soul. Such transformation was most quickened when his father ratted out the whole guild to the Marines. Death's embrace choked John and left a huge mark on Deckard, whose look was stoic ever since, never changing, never smiling, a cold corpse of what he once was. The sins of the father transferred to Deckard, with the only repentance being the passing of the same gift his father received to his mother, personally. With little choice in this matter, he did the dirty deed, and felt the passing soul phase through him as he further descended into darkness. Not only did he lack social ability, but now he lacked a soul as well in metaphorical terms. As the guild prepared to change site of operations, the dreadful locker arrived with the Executioner on board. Deckard, as a novice, could do little to stop the brutal onslaught of the assassins present. A raging inferno engulfed their whole area of shadows, leaving chars of many, with the strong only useful as slaves to the boogeyman. Deckard Smitus was an exception. The Black Jack could see the potential in the novice, even if he was inexperienced compared to his peers, as such, he was given the choice of serving as a mercenary and getting paid, as long as he showed promise by executing former colleagues. His peers finally learned the meaning of the lesson of loyalty's fragility when Deckard, with little hesitation, slit their necks before walking upward to the deck of the main capital vessel of the whole fleet under the deadly Marine Admiral. There was no mercy for the weak, and now, a new shade of Death would be delivered to the pirates.